The Angel, the Warlock and the Lone Centaurion
by LunaGuineverePond
Summary: The Doctor and the Ponds find themselves in medieval England where weeping angels have overrun Camelot and Morgana has formed an alliance with them. But she underestimates their power and the angels plan to use her for their own gain. With Merlins help, can the TARDIS crew stop them before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story and its a crossover of two of the most awesome programs in my opinion :) enjoy!**

Where better to spend a honeymoon than on a deserted planet made up of red sand and a pink sky with 3 glowing moons circling above you, thought Amy. Sighing contently, she rested her head on Rory's shoulder and closed her eyes.

She was dressed in her police lady outfit (although she doubted that a real female officer would be allowed to wear a skirt that short) and Rory was in his Roman centurion get up. Although she would never admit it, she actually quite liked how he looked in a toga and bronze breastplate. Forget men in uniform, she thought, I have a thing for men in armour!

"I wonder where the Doctor is now," she said.

"Probably on some far-away planet battling some obscene monster" Rory replied absent-mindedly.

Amy laughed. "So long as he remembers to pick us up," she responded. "It's lovely here but I don't fancy staying here forever".

"Right, because living on a deserted planet with just me and scenery that makes Switzerland look like a rubbish dump would be truly awful wouldn't it?" said Rory sarcastically.

"Yes, it would be unthinkable," Amy replied solemnly.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because we're almost out of food, the wine has gone warm and the Doctor said the daytime temperatures will go up to 60 degrees Celsius in about a week," Amy replied. "And as much as I would love to get a tan, I don't want skin cancer either."

Rory knew when he was defeated.

"I suppose you're right," he mumbled.

"Of course I'm right," Amy said haughtily. "I'm always right. And don't you forget it!"

"Yes dear," Rory sighed. "But it's still nice to be on our own for once, instead of watching the Doctor jumping around that time machine of his."

"Aw, you love him really," Amy grinned.

"Mmm…"

Little did they know than they were not alone. They were, in fact, as far from alone as anyone could be.

The angel watched the couple from behind a rock a little way away. It like watching its victims before moving in. It liked playing with them. It liked to watch as the happiness vanished from their eyes and was replaced by fear.

It decided to go for the one with the big nose. The red-head seemed a little too smart, if a bit reckless. She was more likely to attempt a rescue with the very person the angels were having trouble finding - a certain 900-odd-year-old timelord.

Smiling a bloodcurdling smile, the angel moved in for the feed...

A noise behind her. Something in Amy's sleepy mind told her that that shouldn't be possible - the doctor had told them that this planet had been deserted for thousands of years. He couldn't be wrong...could he?

Rory noticed her discomfort.

"What is it?" he whispered.

Without answering, Amy turned around...and screamed.

The couple jumped up together, looking in horror at the monster reaching towards them, face twisted and feral, arms outstreached, claws extended.

"It's that, isn't it?" Rory said, eyes wide, clutching Amy's hand. "The angels you told me about. The one you had in your eye."

Amy nodded, too terrified to speak.

Rory breathed deeply, trying to get the better of his fear without blinking.

"There's a small copse of trees about fifty metres behind us," he said. "I'll keep it here, you go and hide there and contact the doctor. Don't argure. Go now."

Amy saw the sense in this and nodded, still too terrified to speak.

"I'm going to blink now," Rory said, still calm and practical. "When I open my eyes, turn and run. Don't look back."

Next thing she knew, Amy was running faster than she had thought possible in such a short skirt.

Rory eyes watered. Damn this warm climate, he thought. Where's the nasty British weather when you need it? He backed away a little, then closed and opened his eyes as fast as possible.

Not fast enough.

Amy reached the copse to a terrible sight. The angel had Rory in a deadly bear hug.

"RORY!" she screamed, starting to run back. Rory twisted round to face her.

"Go back!" he shouted. "Let it take me. Contact the doctor. He may be able to -"

He didn't finish. In her panic, Amy had forgotten the no blinking rule. The angel had vanished. So had Rory. She was all alone.

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, awesome. If you didn't...well...I guess the weeping angels may just pay you a visit...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know, we are in the current time stream of Merlin when Arthur and Gwen are married, Merlin's secret is still safe and Morgana is no longer a threat. For now.**

Rory opened his eyes.

Two thoughts instantly sprang to his head. Thought number one: he was in a forest. Thought number two: the angel had gone.

He wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, it wasn't there to harm him. On the other hand, he had no idea where or when he was, he was alone and he had no idea how to get back. He could only stay here and hope Amy had contacted the Doctor and they could somehow rescue him. Providing the angel hadn't got her too...

He pushed the thought out of his mind. But he still felt panic setting in. Before it could get a hold of him, he took a deep breath and tried to get his thoughts under control. He was a nurse. He was trained to deal with stressful situations. However, this was a situation unlike any other. Blood, guts and life-threatening injuries he could deal with. But having his honeymoon ruined by a sadistic stone statue that had abandoned him in an unfamiliar forest not even in his own time stream?

For some reason, his university professors hadn't seen fit to train him for this kind of problem.

He started wandering through the forest, hoping to come across some form of civilization where he could find food and shelter. He considered calling for help, but decided against it until he found out more about where he was.

Just as he was starting to panic again, he heard shouting and what sounded suspiciously like the clashing of swords ahead of him.

Putting his hand on his own sword (he was still in his centurion get-up) he hurried forward. He wondered if defending himself with a sword was any different from using a broom. He hoped he wouldn't have to find out.

He emerged into a small clearing that was the source of the noise. A bunch of men that were clearly bandits of some kind were waging war on a group of what looked like knights. He breathed a small sigh of relief as he realized that he was in a place where his outfit would be perfectly normal.

As he surveyed the scene, his eyes fell upon a woman trapped against a tree, trying to fend off a large thug who was clearly trying to finish her off. A man with messy blond hair was trying in vain to reach her, while a pale man with black hair, possibly a servant of some sort (he wasn't dressed in armour) was trying to calm a group of panicking horses that clearly didn't like all the noise.

As Rory watched, the black-haired man said something under his breath and Rory gasped as the man's eyes momentarily glowed yellow and the horses suddenly calmed down. He shook his head and assumed he'd imagined it, then turned his attention back to the battle.

The woman was still fighting for her life and the blond man was looking desperate. Making a spontaneous decision Rory drew his sword and, with what he hoped was a convincing war cry, ran to their rescue.

He realised almost too late that he wasn't quite willing to take the life of a human being, so rather than running the man through he slashed open the flesh on his arm, distracting the thug from the woman. They clashed swords for a while until Rory hit the man on the head with the flat of his blade hard enough to knock him out.

He fought this way for a while, hitting and wounding but not killing, and hoped the knights wouldn't question his choice of combat. Eventually, all the bandits where disabled and Rory sheathed his sword and turned to face the blond man, whom he had ended up fighting next to.

They regarded each other for a few moments until the man spoke.

"I am King Arthur of Camelot, and I thank you on behalf of my knights and Queen Guinevere for your imput in this fight. Who are you, and is there any way we can repay you?"

Rory tried his hardest to keep a straight face. King Arthur? THE King Arthur of Camelot? So that man who may or may not have used some form of sorcery could be...

Rory realised Arthur, Guinevere and the knights were looking at him expectantly. He should probably say something...

"Um...well my name's Rory. I come from...er...well you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you so lets just say I come from a long way away and...er...I'm sort of...lost so if you know of anywhere I could stay for a bit then...yeah..."

He trailed off, realising how pathetic he probably sounded. Arthur, however, burst into a grin.

"Well, my friend, you have certainly proved your worth today so you shall stay in my castle for the foreseeable future. Come, the hour is getting late so we must make hast..."

Arthur's face momentarily clouded over, and Rory got the impression something was troubling him. But then the king shook himself and smiled at Rory.

"You can ride with Merlin. He's so scrawny I'm sure his horse can carry you as well."

He slapped the black haired man on the back then mounted his own horse. Merlin muttered something under his breath then smiled at Rory who again was trying to keep a straight face. Merlin and Arthur? Together? Interesting...

As they rode, Merlin talked to Rory, telling him that he could probably stay in the room adjoining his, and talking about some guy called Gaius but all the time there was just one question on Rory's mind...

Eventually he could stand it no longer and turned to the man sitting behind him.

"Yeah that's great thanks but, um, can I ask you something?"

Merlin immediately looked suspicious and...was that worry in his eyes? But he nodded for Rory to continue.

"Well, earlier, when you were calming the horses...your eyes...can you...you know...do magic?"

He knew immediatly he'd hit upon a nerve.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Its fine," Merlin said quickly. "Yes I can do magic. But...don't tell Arthur. Magic is outlawed in Camelot. Only you and Gaius know. It must stay that way. For now."

"Oh sure," said Rory, relieved. "Yeah, not a word. My lips are sealed."

He drew an imaginary zip across his lips then grinned at his new friend. Merlin grinned back.

"So," said Rory. "What's it like, working for the king?"

"Oh its awful," said Merlin solemnly. "I have to do everything and he's a real prat..."

They laughed and everthing seemed alright to Rory for the moment. Merlin introduced him to the knights and Rory relaxed in their company and found himself becoming good friends with Percival and Gwaine. He also spoke politely to Guinevere who instantly told him to call her Gwen.

But he sensed there was something troubling them all. He also knew the time wasn't quite right to ask about it. He'd have to find out soon, though, before he found himself explaining why a blue box had mysteriously materialized in the middle of 1400s Camelot...

Later, when Rory was enjoying some much needed rest, Merlin and Gaius spoke about him in hushed voices.

"So you saw fit to tell a complete stranger about your powers?" Gaius said sternly. "With no idea how he'd react? What if he'd told Arthur?"

"He'd already seen me use magic," Merlin protested. "Besides, I think we can trust him. There's something about him...I think he may be able to help us."

"Really?" said Gaius sceptically. "You think this stranger that we know nothing about is the answer to our problems?"

"Maybe not directly," Merlin replied. "But perhaps he knows someone...oh I don't know. Only time can tell..."

**Sorry for the wait, but please leave a review. I shall write more if I get enough positive feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me once more what happened."

Amy sighed. This was the fifth time the doctor had asked her to explain the horror of her last few minutes on that planet. To be honest, she just wanted to forget about it and focus on retrieving Rory from wherever the angel had taken him. But to do that, the doctor claimed he needed the facts as accurate as possible.

"The angel snuck up behind us, I tried to get to safety to contact you while Rory held it in place, but he must have blinked because when I turned back the angel was holding him. I ran back but in my panic I blinked and then Rory and the angel had gone."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"That's all that happened? The angel didn't return? That's all?"

Amy started to lose her temper.

"What do you mean 'that's all'? My husband has been taken by a statue, but instead of consoling me or trying to find him you just say 'that's all'?"

"I'm just confused."

"You're confused?"

"Yes. I'm confused. I know its hard to believe, but even the most brilliant of people get confused at times. It's what makes us so...brilliant."

"I see." Ordinarily, Amy would argue back but if she did that now they'd never find Rory. "Why are you confused?"

"Why did the angel just take Rory? Why didn't it come back for you? That's not how an angel usually behaves. It doesn't make sense."

Amy frowned. She hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know...maybe it just...couldn't be bothered?"

"Angels never just can't be bothered."

"Well whatever. There's not much we can do about it now. Can you track down Rory or not?"

"Of course I can track down Rory!" The doctor said indignantly.

"Well get on with it then!"

"Alright! But first I need to scan the area for recent time travel then ensure I've scanned the right dimension then reanimate the intermolecular forces of the vortex imprint to determine where the angel went then double check that I'm still working on the correct dimension then check for false trails the angel might have left. Cunning creatures, statues. Then I need to..."

Amy had zoned out by this point. She knew better than to interrupt his scientific ramblings. Talking to himself seemed to help him concentrate. She supposed it was part of the whole being mad thing.

"Aaaaand geronimo!" the doctor suddenly cried triumphantly, throwing a lever up.

"Finally. So where are we going?" Amy asked.

The doctor tapped his nose.

"Wait and see..." he said mysteriously.

"You don't know do you?"

"Er...well...no. Not exactly."

"Great."

Meanwhile, millions of lightyears away and several hundred years ago, the angel that had taken Rory was standing before a witch who was chanting a spell. It was infact the same spell Merlin had used to foil Sir Valient by bringing to life the snakes in his shield a few years back.

Of course, because the angel wasn't a true statue, it had to be a lot stronger. The angel was able to provide some power but even then the witch could only hold it for a few minutes.

That witch was none other than Morgana.

She finished chanting and collapsed into a chair while the angel slowly blinked and flexed its fingers, unused to being able to move so freely.

As it turned to face her, she sat up, unwilling to seem weak in front of this creature who could so easily crush her, yet was an ally in her plan to destroy Camelot.

"Well?" She said. "Is all going to plan?"

_Yes. I left him the forest near the king and his companions. With any luck, they found him and took him in._

Its voice was gravelly and wheezing, like that of an extremely old man on his death bed. But it somehow resonated so much power, so much malice that the high preistess felt an overwhelming urge to curl up in a dark corner and weep herself to sleep, never to wake up. However, her face remained expressionless. The angel would not hesitate to despose of her if it felt that she was too weak to help them.

"And this doctor you spoke of? Where is he?"

_He will arrive shortly. When he does, he will see us for the creatures of power that we are. Never again will he thwart our plans. He will tremble as we approach him. Then he will die.  
_  
"And Camelot will fall into my hands. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. You know who to target next don't you?"

_The queen, Guinevere Pendragon._

"Correct. Once she is gone, Arthur will fall to despair, and Camelot with him. But you must leave him be. I wish to kill him myself."

_Of course._

"Excellent." Morgana smiled. "Then i shall take my rightful place as queen."

The angel bared its teeth in what Morgana assumed was meant to be a sinister smile.

_And time will be rewritten. All those legends of King Arthur will change. The power this will induce will be astronomical. The angels will feed off it for centuries. It will be enough to free us from the quantom lock curse._

Morgana nodded like she understood what it was saying.

"So then you'll be able to move without my aid?"

The angel's smile faded. It didn't like having to rely on this human, however useful she was in their plans.

_Your aid is hardly helpful. You wouldn't be able to do it at all if it weren't for my power. You can't even manage more than one of us at a time. You are weak compared to us._

"Oh I know," Morgana said quickly. "Already I feel the spell fading. I can't hold it much longer."

_Then end it before your puny body falls apart. I wish to feed. When we meet again, the doctor will be in Camelot and Queen Guinevere will no longer be on the throne._

"Bring her to me. I wish to make her my servant once more."

_I shall._

Morgana turned away and ended the spell. When she looked back, the angel had gone. Gone to hunt, and once more induce fear in the inhabitants of Camelot.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Naomi (otherwise known as Nomi). She has an unhealthy obssesion with Colin Morgan (dude who plays Merlin).**

Merlin poked his head around the door.

"Gaius?"

"What is it Merlin? I'm busy."

"Arthur wants you. There's been another disappearance. But there was a witness who managed to escape. She's about to explain what happened and Arthur wants you to see if you can work out whats going on."

"I see...I'll be right there. Do you want to come too Rory?"

"Yeah ok but...what do you mean by 'another disappearance'?"

Merlin and Gaius looked at each other.

"There have been...well...disappearances." Merlin said hesitantly. "They seem to happen at night because people notice them in the mornings."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to worry you," said Gaius.

"How long has it been going on for? How often does it happen?"

"A few weeks now," relplied Merlin. "It used to be just every few nights but they're getting more common. And the worst thing is, nobody ever seems to see who does it. People just... vanish."

"Arthur has had to order a curfew," Gaius added. "Everyone has to be indoors by sundown."

"Oh..." said Rory. "That's...bad."

But his mind was in a whirl. The answer was blindingly obvious. The weeping angel hadn't just brought him here randomly. There must be a reason. But why? Could it be something to do with the doctor? Most things were to do with the doctor...

He decided not to say anything to his new friends. They might not even believe him. He couldn't really just go up to the legendary king of Camelot and just go 'Hey by the way your towns being plagued by an invincable homocidal statue or two. Just thought you should know.'

No. That probably wouldn't go down to well. Probably best to keep quiet until he knew more.

"Do you mind if I came down and listened to this witness with you? I might be able to...um...help," he finished lamely.

"Yeah ok. Lets go." Merlin led the way down to the courtroom.

A scared looking girl with black hair was standing in front of the throne in which sat Arthur. Gwen sat next to him and his knights, Gaius, Merlin and Rory stood around them.

"What's your name?" said Arthur.

"Nomi, sire," the girl said quietly.

"Tell us what happened Nomi. Don't worry you're not in trouble," Arthur smiled kindly.

Nomi gulped and began her story.

"My brother came home and went into his room. He came back and told me there was a statue of an angel there and asked if I knew where it came from. I went with him to look at it and apparently it had changed position. When he first saw it, it had its hands over its eyes but now it was reaching out towards us. I said maybe he should take it outside and he agreed. So I went back to the kitchen, but then I heard him scream and call my name. When I went to see what had happened, it...it was..."

She started to cry. Merlin went over and put his arms round her.

"You're doing fine, just tell us what it did then," he said.

She gulped and looked up at him.

"It had him cornered against the wall," she whispered. "It had...claws. It definatly didn't have them before. And it's face...its teeth...I looked around for something to destroy it with but when I turned back...it had gone. And taken my brother with it."

"Thank you," said Arthur. "You've been a great help. You may leave, and I promise we will do whatever we can to get your brother back."

Nomi curtsied and left, still sobbing.

"Well," Arthur said. "Any ideas, Gaius?"

Gaius frowned.

"It doesn't sound like anything i've heard of before," said Gaius thoughtfully. "I shall have to research it..."

"Sorcery," Arthur growled. "It must be."

While this conversation went on, Rory decided he could stay quiet no longer.

"Excuse me Arthur," he said. "But I think I know what this creature is. If it was the same one that brought me here...its dangerous. Very dangerous. But it's not sorcery."

"It must be," said Arthur. "What else can it be? And what do you mean 'brought you here?'"

Rory explained, as simply as he can, about the weeping angels and how they displace people in time and feed off the energy.

"So what you're saying is that you're from the future and you were brought here by a living statue that can move?" Arthur said sceptically.

"Well...yes. Pretty much. But I don't know a lot about them. There is a man who does though, he'd know what to do. Unfortunately...he's from my time stream and i don't know if he can-"

Right on cue, as if indignant that Rory had doubts, there came a sound that Rory had never been so happy to hear. A wheezing, gasping sound. The sort of sound a time machine makes as it materialises in a courtroom full of medieval knights.

The TARDIS appeared in front of them. There was a shocked silence. Then, as one, all the knights drew their swords and pointed them at the door, as if to run the box through.

"No!" Rory exclaimed. "It's ok..."

But the door opened and a floppy haired man in a bowtie and tweed jacket poked his head round the door. The first thing he saw was several swords pointing straight at his face, held by a group of very angry looking men in armour.

The doctor was often faced with situations like these upon appearing somewhere in the TARDIS. So he knew how to handle this.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. "I'm the doctor. My, what big swords you have!"


	5. Chapter 5

Amy pushed past the doctor and looked around at the room with raised eyebrows.

"Well," she said. "At least they don't have guns."

She nodded at the sword Percival was holding inches from her chest. "Kindly point that thing somewhere else. We don't want any accidents now, do we?" She smiled the sort of patronising smile one usually uses when explaining to a three year old that if they don't go to bed right now, santa won't bring them any presents.

Despite the fact he was about a foot and a half taller than her and had arms the size of her waist, Percival blushed and lowered his sword, as did the rest of the knights who clearly weren't used to being put in their place by bold, hot, red-headed girls.

Rory decided it was time to make introductions. He planted himself between the doctor and Amy and turned to face the room full of knights.

"Everyone, this," he indicated the doctor, "is the doctor. And this," he slipped an arm round Amy's waist, "is my wife Amy." He watched in satisfaction as all the knights faces visibly fell at the word 'wife'.

Then the doctor bounced forward and beamed at everyone.

"A pleasure to meet you all! It seems we are in 15th century Camelot during the reign of king Arthur who must be...you!" He grinned at Arthur's perplexed expression. "How can i tell? Well the crown is a bit of a give-away. And you have a certain air of...kingness about you."

"How can he tell when and where he is when he's just stepped out of the TARDIS?" Rory whispered to Amy in wonder.

"Don't get too excited," Amy whispered back. "He read it off the scanner before we came out."

"So," the doctor went on. "Its been a pleasure meeting you all. We'll just take Rory here off your hands and be heading back to the 21st century."

The doctor turned to usher Amy and Rory into the TARDIS, but before he could, a commanding voice came from behind him.

"Wait."

The doctor turned round to find himself face to face with Arthur Pendragon.

"Rory has told us about you...doctor."

"Has he now?" The doctor raised an eyebrow at Rory.

"Yes. And also about this creature that brought him here. The same sort of creature that might possibly be plaguing Camelot. I'm not sure whether to believe it, but now you've turned up with a time machine and...well...I can tell there's something different about all of you and...there may be a possibility...that...well...this technology you have isn't...sorcery. Is it sorcery?"

The doctor stared at him. "Sorcery?" He said. "You think my amazing blue box is sorcery? Do you know what sorcery is? Sorcery is simply the ability to manipulate the elements around you using a fascinating little particle called veneficium. This," he gestured at the TARDIS, "is way more than just a few fancy particles. This is top of the range time lord technology, reinforced with extra dimensional..." he noticed Arthur's blank face. "I've lost you haven't I?"

Arthur nodded, speechless.

"Oh well. You humans will learn eventually. Now about this creature...what exactly has been happening?"

"It's a long story and now is not the time to discuss it. Please, stay for a while. Camelot is in a critical situation and you may be the only hope we have left. There are plenty of spare rooms in the castle to choose from. Spend the day settling in and we will discuss it at dinner."

And so, that evening, the TARDIS team found themselves dining in a medieval castle, eating medieval food with a famous medieval king and queen and a group of medieval knights. This was something to tell her mates back home. So what did you get up to at the weekend Amy? Oh you know, just took a jaunt down to 15th century Wales, met a legendary monarch or two, chatted up some dishy men in chainmail. The usual.

So far, Arthur had explained what was going on. Then the doctor had asked some questions, had a small arguement with Gauis about the nature of magic, asked some more questions, and was now sitting back, thoughtfully picking his teeth with a small chicken bone while everyone watched him, eagerly awaiting the verdict.

"Well," he said eventually. "I don't think it takes a genius to work out that the angel kidnapped Rory to lure me here."

"Why didn't it just kidnap you?" asked Gwen.

The doctor flashed a smile at the queen. "I'm very hard to catch."

"But why do they want you here, of all places?" Amy asked. "The same timestream as a famous king, it surely can't be a coincidence."

The doctor frowned. "You're right. There must be more to it...we're missing something vital. I'll bet my bowtie it's something to do with magic. This is a time period where the veneficium particle is particularly active. It could be something to do with Merl- ow!"

Rory had stomped on the doctor's foot under the table. The doctor turned to him, about to demand an explanation when he saw his meaningful look. He glanced at Merlin who was standing behind them and noticed his panicked expression. Of course. Arthur didn't know about Merlin's abilities yet. He still believed all magic was evil. Stupid doctor.

Fortunately, Arthur was too deep in thought to have noticed anything amiss.

"It can't be anything to do with magic. My father stamped it all out, and Morgana herself was killed several years ago. Gwen took care of that." He smiled at his queen, who blushed and lowered her head modestly. Then Arthur took her hand and she looked up at him again.

"Is there any way Morgana could have survived?"

"I injured her pretty badly and last saw her stumbling into the woods. Unless she has allies we don't know about, there's no way she could have lived."

Arthur thought for a moment. "We can't afford to take any chances." He turned to Sir Leon. "Send out scouts first thing tomorrow morning. Check every inch of Camelot, not just the forest."

Sir Leon nodded in affirmation.

Arthur yawned and stretched. "Well there's not much more we can do now. I suggest we all get a good night's sleep and see what tomorrow brings."

The rest of the room murmured their asent. Slowly, they dispersed to their various rooms. The doctor found himself walking through the corridors with Amy and Rory.

"Well," he said. "This has been an eventful day."

Rory nodded, then flung one arm around Amy and one around the doctor. "I'm just glad to be back with you both. I was starting to think-"

But then from around the corner there came a piercing scream and a shout of surprise. The trio sprinted towards the sound and emerged into a distressing scene. Arthur's eyes were wide open in horror and his sword was drawn. But his sword won't help him now.

The angel had found it's way into the castle and had cornered Gwen against the wall, it's outstretched claws inches from her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please accept the author's humble apologies for the gaping abyss between chapters. She has been forced to return to her schooling and focus her attention on work of the academic sort rather than the more stimulating and important pass time of writing fanfiction.**

In all seriousness: Sorry! Here's chapter 6...

Do you ever get those moments when you see something happening and you think 'I really should do something about that' but you just stand there as if glued to the floor, completely stumped as to what to do about the situation?

This is exactly how Amy felt now. Completely stumped. Not to mention terrified as she looked upon the same sort of creature that had embedded itself into her eye, haunted her mind and, when she thought she had been free of it forever, her nightmares. This was also the very creature that had taken away her new husband and left her on an unfamiliar planet, alone and wondering if she'd ever see him again.

Of course, that had all been solved by the man who solved everything. And the man who would surely solve this situation now, despite the fact he was clearly as stumped as she was at this moment.

Arthur spun round and glared at Amy, Rory and the doctor.

"Well?" He said angrily. "Youre supposed to know about these creatures. Do something!"

The doctor jumped as if just realising that Arthur was there.

"Oh! Yes...of course..."

Still staring at the statue, he walked over to Gwen who was cowering against the wall.

"Gwen, I need you to listen to me. While the angel is being looked at, we have an advantage over it. You need to try and move away. But whatever you do, don't touch it. Understand?"

She nodded then took a deep breath and, with surprising agility for someone in such a long dress Amy thought, ducked under its outstretched arm and was immediately pulled away by Arthur who gave a small moan of relief.

"Now, I want you two to go and shut yourself in your room and not come out until I tell you the coast is clear. And no objections." The doctor added as Arthur opened his mouth to protest. "There's nothing you can do here and we need to keep you safe. You're more important than you think."

Arthur and Gwen had never seen the doctor look so serious so, with mumbles of thank yous and be carefuls, they hurried away up the corridor.

"Amy, Rory go with them and make sure they don't run into any more angels. We don't know how many of them are in the area." The pair nodded and obeyed.

The doctor turned back to the angel which was now facing him."Now, what exactly are you up to?" He muttered to himself. "Why target Gwen when you must know that Arthur-"

But he broke off as footsteps came running up the corridor. Without thinking, he spun round to see Merlin running towards him.

"What's happening?" he said breathlessly. "I heard Gwen scream."

"Don't worry, her and Arthur are safe now," the doctor assured him. "But the angel-" His eyes widened with shock and realisation as he recognised his mistake. He spun back, expecting to find talons inches from his face. But he was faced with just a stone wall.

"Angel? What angel?" said Merlin nervously.

"It was...right here," said the doctor, confused. Why had it spared him? He pondered for a moment, then remembered how he could work the puzzling situation to his advantage. He suddenly beamed and turned back to Merlin who was evidently surprised at the doctor's sudden change in mood.

"Come on Merlin!" he said brightly, striding away. "Ever ridden in a time machine before? Well of course you haven't, but you will now. We have a statue to catch!"

About a mile or so away, the said statue was once again freely mobile and standing before a fearful but displeased Morgana.

"I asked you to bring me Gwen. Why haven't you?"

_We have more pressing matters to attend to _it replied in the same chilling tones.__

"And what would those be?"

_The doctor. He is here. He will track me down. Now is our chance to restrain him._

Morgana rose and picked up a book of dark spells Morgause had left her.

"Tell me what I must do."

**Well I hope it was worth the wait. I am aware that it was probably shorter than previous chapters but I figured that the shorter the chapters the more often I can update. She says as the story is neglected for another unforgivable amount of time...**


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin and the doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. They were in the middle of a wood and ahead of them was a small crumbling shack that Merlin had seen before.

"That's Morgana's hovel," he said. "What's the angel doing here?"

"One way to find out," said the doctor. He pushed the door open. It appeared to be deserted, so he entered. Merlin attempted to follow but the door slammed shut, with him on the outside and the doctor inside.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Merlin yelled, hammering on the door.

"Merlin? What happened? It's locked!" The doctor yelled back, rattling the door knob.

"Can't you use you're sonic thingy?"

"My screwdriver? It, er, doesn't work on wood." The doctor sounded slightly ashamed.

"Um...right." Merlin didn't think this was the right time to ask questions.

"Can you try and magic it open?"

"I'll try...stand back."

Merlin held his hand out towards the door. He muttered a word, snapped his palm forward and his eyes flared yellow. Nothing happened.

"It's not working! Someone must have blocked it somehow."

"Well done Merlin," came a voice from behind him. A familiar voice. Merlin's blood ran cold. He turned round slowly and found himself face to face with Morgana.

"I knew there was something different about you," she said, smirking. "Unfortunately, you're not different enough. I'm more powerful than you'll ever be."

But Merlin wasn't listening. There was something far more worrisome than Morgana's gloating. Standing next to the TARDIS with a stone hand stretched out in towards it in what appeared to be mid-caress, was the angel.

"I wonder what Arthur will say when he finds out that his faithful manservant has kept this big a secret from him all these years?"

At these words, Merlin focused his attention back to Morgana but kept a watch on the angel out of the corner of his eye. Morgana noticed him looking.

"Ah yes. I believe you've met my new ally? The creature informed me that with the power of the TARDIS, I will be able to overthrow Arthur and Gwen and become queen and cause a paradox that will not destroy the angels, but in fact feed them for eternity. So, you see, everyone wins. Except my dear brother, of course."

"Merlin?" The doctor was still hammering on the door. "What's going on?"

"Morgana's formed an alliance with the angels."

"What? No! Morgana you can't trust them!"

Morgana smiled and raised her voice so the doctor could hear her.

"I was warned that you might try to dissuade me. But there's nothing you can do, my mind is made up."

Merlin wondered how much the angel had threatened or bribed her to make her so sure.

"You can't do anything with the TARDIS anyway without the key," the doctor said sounding vaguely triumphant.

"I thought it might come to that. That's where Merlin comes in. You can't get out and help him, so hand over the key, doctor, or we'll see how the great sorcerer's powers work against me and the angel."

Merlin looked at the angel and was met with a cold, stoney smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the huge gap, I've got exams coming up and I've been bemoaning the fact that Merlin has ended and Doctor Who isn't coming back until April :( anyways I hope it's worth the wait :)**

Amy and Gwens sat side by side on the bed in the royal bedroom. They'd just tried to convince Arthur and Rory that the doctor knew what he was doing and was perfectly fine and that there was absolutely no need to go running off to check if he was ok. Naturally, the men wouldn't listen and had gone anyway.

"He never listens to me, sometimes it's like I don't exist!" Gwen complained "He's always going off on brave quests and doesn't spare a thought to how I feel, not knowing whether he's going to return or not."

"Tell me about it," Amy said, rolling her eyes. "Rory works full time in a hospital and often 'forgets' to tell me he's doing extra shifts. So there I am at home, worrying he's been abducted or something, then he turns up at stupid o'clock like 'oh, sorry forgot to tell you I was working another 5 hours.' It's so frustrating!"

Gwen laughed. "I guess it doesn't matter whether they come from the 15th century or the 25th, they're all the same."

"21st actually."

"Same thing."

"Not really. I've been to the 25th, it's completely different. Their cars can fly."

"What are cars?" Gwen asked curiously.

"They're these big machine things that people travel around in."

"What's wrong with horses?"

"Cars are faster, easier to control and don't poo everywhere."

Gwen laughed and Amy grinned. The two women found themselves warming to each other, despite they're differences.

"What's with the dress, anyway?" Amy asked.

Gwen looked down at her dark red gown, laced with gold. "What's wrong with it?"

"It looks like you're wearing a curtain."

"At least I don't show everyone my bottom everytime I bend over," Gwen said, raising her eyebrows at Amy's mini skirt.

"What's wrong with that? I have a beautiful bottom."

Gwen laughed, and Amy found herself joining in. Arthur and Rory entered to find their wives clutching their ribs, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"What's so funny?" Arthur demanded.

"Nothing," said Amy, wiping her eyes. "Where have you two been anyway?"

"Looking for the doctor," Arthur replied. "He and the angel have disappeared. So has Merlin. I can only assume the idiot's gone with the doctor."

"Are you going to go and look for them?" Asked Gwen, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. I've already rallied the knights. We ride immediately."

"Excellent. I'm coming with you." Amy said, jumping up.

"Me too," said Gwen.

Arthur laughed. Then he saw the women's faces and stopped. "You're serious."

"Yes," said Amy, her face set.

"Amy please," said Rory. "I've lost you once, I can't let it happen again."

"You're staying here and that's that." Said Arthur firmly. Then he turned and walked out.

Rory threw Amy an apologetic glance, and followed him.

Gwen turned to Amy. "We're going to sneak out and follow them aren't we."

"Yup."

"I'll have someone ready the horses."

"Great." Said Amy. "I love me some horse riding."


	9. Chapter 9

The knights and Rory galloped through the forest, not speaking, intent on their mission. Arthur was forming a plan in his mind of what strategy they would adopt when it came to rescuing Merlin and the doctor. He had it all planned out.

But they never got to carry it out.

So intent they were on their goal, they did not notice the ambush from Morgana's men until it was too late. After a nasty fight, they were overwhelmed and left scattered over the forest floor.

And this was how Amy and Gwen found them a while later.

"Oh my goodness are they...?"

"Nope." Amy said, feeling Rory's pulse. "Just unconscious."

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief and leant weakly against a tree. "I knew something like this would happen. It always does. Morgana always has back-up, and Arthur never stops to think, he just runs off to the rescue. He's such a fool!" Her rose hysterically.

"I know Gwen." Amy soothed. "But there's not much we can do for them now. At least Morgana's used up her surprises. I hope..." She looked round nervously, just in case. Then she became efficient and businesslike once again. "Right, lets get them somewhere off the path, then I suggest we take some of their weapons, they have more than enough."

Gwen took a deep breath and nodded. She beant down and unbuckled Exaclibur from around Arthur's waist. She knew he probably wouldn't be happy with her for taking his favourite toy, but she felt comfortable with it...like a piece of Arthur himself was with her...protecting her even in his abscence.

"Ready?" said Amy, shaking Gwen out of her reverie. She looked up to see Amy kitted out with sword, shield, breastplate and, to finish off the look, a helmet perched atop her flaming red hair. Gwen grabbed a fallen shield and swung herself back onto her horse, her face set upon her goal: completing the mission her irrational and currently immobile husband failed to even start. "Ready." She said.

"Great. Lets ride."

They rode through the forest for a while then dismounted and cautiously approached Morgana's hovel from the back, having already decided that the cover of the trees and the ramshackle abode is preferable to the distressing scene by the front door.

While trying to decide what to do, Amy's phone buzzed in her pocket. Wondering how on Earth she could get signal in the 5th century then deciding it was probably something to do with time lord technology, she opened the message that appeared to be from 'psychic paper'. It read:

TRAPPED IN HOVEL. CREATE DIVERSION AND USE EXCALIBUR TO GET ME OUT. I HAVE A PLAN.

"Excalibur is the name of Arthur's sword," Gwen whispered, holding it up. "I wonder why it has to be this one specifically..."

"Who knows? Let's just do it."

Amy may not have all the qualifications that would get her a decent job, but if there was one thing she was good at, it was diversions. Using the cover of the trees and a convenient pile of rocks, she positioned herself behind Morgana and, taking a deep breath and raising her sword, ran towards the witch, screaming at the top of her very large lungs.

Morgana spun and, at the sight of what appeared to be an armour-clad crazed warrior queen, automatically loosed a blast of magical energy but Amy was ready for it. She ducked, rolled then rugby tackled the other woman to the ground where she hit her head on the side of the TARDIS and lay unconscious. Amy hit her on the head with the hilt of her sword for good measure then turned to Merlin who had his eyes pinned to the angel, freezing it in an expression of fury at the fall of its ally.

At this point, the doctor burst out of Morgana's front door which Gwen had effortlessly hacked to pieces with Excalibur. Taking in the situation, he ran to Amy and hugged her.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" he said, grinning.

"Of course I know that," said Amy briskly. "Now about that plan...?"

"Ah yes," he said. "Listen carefully everyone. And for heaven's sake keep an eye on that statue."


	10. Chapter 10

"Has everyone got that?"

The doctor had just finished explaining what they were going to do and he was looking around, expecting to see 3 impressed faces. Instead he saw one impressed face (or as impressed as Amy allowed him to see her) one shocked face and one slightly annoyed face.

"What?" he said, looking between Gwen and Merlin. "What is it?"

"Merlin's a dragon lord?" Gwen said.

The doctor blinked. "You didn't know?"

"Of course she didn't know!" Merlin said angrily. "Magic is outlawed! I could be hung."

"Oh."

Gwen turned to Merlin. "Show me." She demanded.

"Gwen I-"

"As your queen I order you to show me," she interrupted him.

Merlin held his fist up to his mouth, muttered an incantation then uncurled his hand and held it out towards Gwen. In the centre of his palm, a small flame flickered.

Gwen stared at it for a moment then drew herself up and fixed her best queenly stare on Merlin, who gulped and extinguished the flame. They stared at each other for a moment then to his surprise she smiled at him.

"It seems you're full of surprises," she said.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not," she assured him. "I never agreed with that stupid law. Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

Merlin relaxed and returned her smile. "Thank you."

"Well that was all very dramatic," said the doctor. "But will someone please relieve me? I really need to blink."

They had been taking turns to look at the angel to prevent it from moving.

"Thank you," the doctor said as Amy shifted her gaze from Gwen and Merlin and onto the statue. "When you're ready Merlin."

Merlin took a deep breath, turned his face to the sky and began to chant. His voice reverberated around the small clearing and the doctor, Amy and Gwen listened in awe.

A few minutes later, the chanting was joined by a beating sound and a shape appeared on the horizon. Merlin turned and grinned at his friends and Gwen let out a small scream as the majestic form of the Great Dragon drew nearer.

The dragon landed in front of the small group and immediately set about saving their lives.

"The witch," he rumbled. "She awakes."

Sure enough, Morgana had woken up and shouted a command which was immediately responded to by a group of bandits appearing all around them. Merlin turned back to the dragon.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

The dragon smiled. "No need, young warlock." Then he bounded into the air and hid himself in the clouds as the knights of Camelot, led by Rory and Arthur, materialised from the trees and attacked the bandits, leading them into the forest.

Amy grabbed Rory's arm before he could follow them. "Keep Arthur away from here," she hissed at him. "He musn't know about Merlin's magic." Rory nodded, hugged her briefly then ran off into the trees.

The dragon landed before them once again. "I know why you summoned me," he rumbled. "You need my help in destroying the creature. While your plan is a good one, it is not fool proof, so we must be quick. You have the sword that was forged in my breath?"

Gwen handed it to Merlin.

"Excellent. Now young warlock. Open your mind. Allow us to connect. We must chant together."

The dragon began to speak words of the old religion. Merlin joined in and as they spoke, the sword glowed with power, as did their eyes.

"This is surreal," Amy whispered.

"Amazing though," the doctor responded.

But their difficulties were far from over. Morgana had one more trick in mind. Amy realised a voice had joined Merlin's and Kilgharrah's.

Gwen had noticed first and rushed to subdue the witch but she was too late.

"Doctor!" Amy shrieked as a stone hand reached for his neck. He spun round but before he could react furthur Merlin raised the sword and brought it down on the angel's bicep, quite literally disarming it.

The creature roared its displeasure and lunged for Gwen. But the loss of it's limb had weakened it and it only succeeded in tossing her against a nearby boulder where she slumped to the ground, dazed but conscious.

Elated, it turned around and faced Amy and the doctor.

_Dooooctoooooor..._

It reached for him but before it could touch him, Merlin raised the sword again, shouted a command and swiped at it's waist.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

The angel's anguished cry was mimicked by Morgana's and it exploded, showering them with dust and Merlin collapsed, exhausted, onto the ground.

"Well," said the doctor, breaking the silence. "There's a good medieval sword fight if ever there was one."

That evening, Rory, Amy and the doctor stood by the TARDIS in the entrance hall of the castle.

"I cannot thank you enough," Arthur said. "You have saved us all."

"Ah don't mention it. All in a day's work," the doctor said, grinning. "We'd best be off. And watch out for that Morgana. She's got it in for you."

Rory went round saying goodbye to all the knights in turn, while the doctor insructed Merlin to take good care of the king, much to Arthur's confusion.

Gwen and Amy hugged.

"It was lovely to meet you," Amy said.

"And you. You don't know how nice it was to have a girl to talk to. Life can be very dull surrounded by all these men."

"You keep them in line now," Amy responded seriously.

"I shall," Gwen nodded, equally seriously.

The two women smiled at each other, hugged one more time, then Amy join the doctor and Rory at the TARDIS. Before she could follow them in, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw Gwaine standing close to her. Very close.

"It's a shame we didn't get to talk more my lady" he said to her and Amy recognised the flirtatious smile she'd seen on many a man in her own time although not all of them left her feeling so breathless.

"Yes, well," she said smiling back. "Maybe next time."

"I'll look forward to it." Taking her hand, he kissed it.

"Farewell," he said winking at her.

"Farewell," she turned and followed the doctor and Rory into the TARDIS.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Rory demanded.

"Nothing," she said innocently.

He peered at her for a moment, then shrugged and turned away. And at a cry of "geronimo!" from the doctor, the trio hurtled off into the vortex.


End file.
